Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a new generation of display, in comparison with an liquid crystal display, an OLED display has many advantages, such as self-illumination, rapid response speed, wide viewing angle, etc., and can be used for flexible display, transparency display, 3D display, etc.
An organic light emitting diode comprises an anode, a cathode and an organic functional layer. The main operation principle of the organic light emitting diode is that the current carriers driven by an electric field formed by the anode and the cathode are injected into the organic functional layer and complex therein, thereby emitting light.